


Frisbee

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied South/CT, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South should learn to watch what she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisbee

“What do you want Wash?” South looked up, closing her book with her finger marking the page.

“Nothing. Just looking for your brother.” He managed to look everywhere but her face.

“Wash.” She stared, the annoyance pouring off of her.

“What. Nothing.” He rubbed the back of his head, shifting uncomfortably.

“Bullshit it’s nothing. The fuck is wrong with you.” She opened the book back up, her gaze shifting to the pages, instead of focusing on the man fidgeting in front of her.

“Isn’t that the book in the series with the threesome between the werewolf, the vampire and Ani--”

“Yes, Wash, it is. I’m actually in the middle of that part _right now_. Or at least I was before you came in.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. Mind leaving me alone? As awkward as this threesome is, it happens to be less awkward than you.” Wash’s eyes widened as she went back to reading and he left in search of North.

\---

Later that evening, South found herself alone in the recreation room. _Odd_ , she thought as she could swear there had been a poker game scheduled for tonight, but she wasn’t going to question it. She sat on the couch, soon allowing herself to sprawl out and enjoying the freedom of space for once. So much of her own time to be alone was spent in her room, and even that was limited. The others wandered around, trying to find someone to play cards with or to watch a show with. She was happier without the rest of them in her business most of the time; without North around, she always found enjoyment from the quiet.

She fell asleep there, one leg thrown over the back of the couch, the other resting on the low coffee table. Her arms had been stretched out above her head, tattoos peeking out from under her shirt as it rode up over her hips, the shine of new ink on her skin unlike the few that decorated her arms and shoulders, faded and worn. She woke with a start when a stack of cups by the small kitchen area came crashing down. She shot a glare at the neon blue frisbee that was still spinning on the floor. Her eyes focused on the doorway, unsurprised when Wash’s bleach blond mop came into view.

“You fucking jackass. You know we’re supposed to save Frisbee for the hangar or shore leave only.” She grabbed the frisbee out of his hand after he retrieved it from the floor, stuffing it into the couch and out of his reach.

“South, it’s not mine. If Florida finds out that I lost his frisbee again,” Wash started, pleading for her to give it back.

“Sucks to be you then. You should tell York to improve his aim.” She stretched back out on the couch, a pillow under her head this time, “he should be able to throw it to you straight enough for you to catch it. It’s not like he’s missing an eye.”

“South, that’s just mean. You know he only has one good eye.” Wash was staring at her intently, trying to prove a point. “Give back the frisbee.”

“Whatever Wash, suck my dick. I want to go back to my nap.” She closed her eyes and heard a shuffle of feet sounding like his departure until she felt his hands on her hips.

“What the fuck are you doing, Wash?!” She squirmed, trying to pull her pants up where he had shimmied them down.

“Well, you said to suck your dick. I figured it was a good a chance as any to get the frisbee back,” he said matter of factly, “besides, I’ve seen how you look at Connie. Forget that it’s me. You may not have said anything to her just yet, but---”

“Shut the fuck up.” She helped him pull her pants the rest of the way down, kicking them off as he pulled her hips up onto the arm of the couch. The angle put some pressure onto her lower back before she folded the pillow to support it. Wash gave an experimental lick once each of her legs hooked over his shoulders, eliciting a gasp.

“Is that okay?” he asked, licking between her folds again, his tongue brushing over the hardening nub of her clit. Her breath caught in her throat at the contact, her mind wandering away from who was currently between her legs to who she wished was there.

“Shut up. It’s hard to imagine you’re her when you talk.” She grabbed at his hair to push his face back down so he couldn’t talk, making it easier to imagine the spunky brunette was in his place and making her feel good instead.

“You should probably tell her you have a crush on her,” he managed before she pushed his head back down again, a soft moan escaping her lips when his attention focused on her clit.

“You should sh---” she managed before she was cut off by a finger entering her, his tongue flattening out and lapping over every sensitive part she had between her legs. She held his hair so he couldn’t tell her anything along the lines of “told you so” as she pushed her hips down onto his face, angling them down onto his tongue. He slid his tongue into her with his finger, her muscles contracting around him before he withdrew to refocus his attention back to her clit. He slid another finger into her, her breath hitching as she contracted around it. She could feel the pressure of her orgasm building already despite just starting, entirely too worked up at the idea of Connie touching her like this. He looked up to see she had pushed her shirt up and was rubbing her nipples, her eyes closed, her lips moving like she was saying names in between moans and gasps.

"Mmm, Connie," she whispered just above the moan that had escaped her throat not moments before. Her heel dug into his back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot when he drew back to nip at her thigh while he continued to work his fingers in and out of her.

He could feel her legs trembling on either side of his head as he focused his onslaught on her clit, pushing and pumping his fingers in and out of her. Her moans were turning into whimpers as he could tell she was getting closer. He curled his fingers inside her, slowly dragging them out as he increased the speed of his tongue, feeling her contract around him. Her wetness increasing as she tried to pull him in closer, rocking her hips against his mouth. He circled his free arm around her thigh, holding her steady as he continued to lap at her, the shudders from her orgasm increasing as he kept pushing her further into the pleasure.

“Stop,” she whined, shaking from the after effects. Wash released her leg, licking his lips and reaching down into the crevice of the couch to retrieve the frisbee while she was still recovering.

“That’s one hell of a dick you got there, South,” he called playfully before running out of the room, leaving her panting as she reached for her pants.

\--

“Wash, what took you so long?” York asked as he got up from a crate, holding his hand out to catch the frisbee once it sailed from Wash’s grasp.

“South stole the frisbee.” He grinned, his thumb wiping the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, she can be sort of mean.” York threw the frisbee back to Wash, it bouncing off the wall before landing in Wash’s hands.

“It’s okay. I gave her some mind-blowing oral sex and I stole it back.” He continued grinning as York just stared at him, blinking a few times.

“Uhh…” York started, staring at the blond.

"What?"

"You do realize North is going to kill you, right?"

“So, back to the hangar?” Wash asked sheepishly.


End file.
